unordinaryfandomcom-20200222-history
John
|bordercolor = Black |textcolor = #000 |alttextcolor = #FFF |height = 2.3 |tab1=Overview |tab2=Season 1 |tab3=Season 2 |tab4=Relationships |tab5=Gallery}} ---- John Doe (aka ʎɐpsǝn┴ or the Joker) is the main protagonist of unORDINARY ''and a third-year student of Wellston High. He formerly held the title of the '''King of New Bostin'. Appearance John is a teenager with black hair and burnt gold eyes. During school hours, he is typically found wearing the Wellston school uniform with his hair gelled flat against his head and a single lock hanging over his face (Seraphina calls this hairdo his "helmet"); his casual hairdo is unkempt and spiky. Based on instances in which he is seen shirtless, he appears to be fairly fit. In the past, John left his hair unstyled and wore a light blue t-shirt, a dark blue jacket, and dark grey shorts. As ʎɐpsǝn┴, John discards his jacket and wears a paper bag over his face. As the masked attacker and the Joker, John wears a black ski-mask and ditches his jacket. His speech bubbles are white with black text, but the colors of his speech bubbles and text are inverted when he experiences extreme emotion or when he gets aggressive toward the one he is talking to. When activating his ability, his eyes glow a bright gold color. Personality John is a conflicted teen with multiple facets to his personality. However, John does have some traits that are always present no matter which side of him happens to be in control. John's lifelong goal is to live a normal life free of strife. He does not take the denial of this dream very well, and would always attempt to try and force it to become reality. He sees the hierarchy and the people who enforce it as his greatest adversaries. How he approaches the problems posed by these obstacles depends on which of his personalities is dominant. Another trait John always displays is a stubborn adherence to his own course of action. He rarely takes advice from anyone other than himself, even from people he trusts and respects. As a result, he often sabotages himself and worsens his own problems. When his actions blow up in his face, he'll feel a deep regret that he can never elude. Monster As a young teenager with no signs of developing abilities, John was subjected to bullying by his schoolmates at New Bostin High School. This treatment fostered anger and resentment, and the belief that authority was gained only through strength. After discovering his true power, he used the other students as an outlet for his feelings of contempt, thinking it was only the natural way of the world. John was always the clear winner of any fight, yet he found himself enjoying the brutality so much that he kept on attacking other students long after they could no longer fight back. In no time he was King of New Bostin, but his enjoyment of his position did not last. Thanks to his early life experiences, he felt that nobody should question the actions of the most powerful individual around, yet he found himself the subject of scathing critique and judgement, which worsened his anger and brutality. This monstrous personality was soon dominated by traits of arrogance and unfettered rage, which left John devoid of reason and believing that he could never lose, no matter what anyone else said. Following his expulsion and readjustment program, John came to view himself and his actions with disgust. He has tried to disassociate himself with this Monster personality, but thanks to the world he lived in, he could never truly be rid of it. It has emerged when John was alone in the company of those who knew his secret. He would threaten or bark orders to them, and get angry whenever he didn't get the results he wanted. His rage seemed to blind him to the fact that some of the things he demanded from them were beyond their power. He's only managed to calm down when he remembered the suffering he caused back in New Bostin. Cripple When John was first introduced, he presented himself as a powerless cripple; this is the side that most people see. As a cripple, John came off as hopelessly optimistic and naive but was more than willing to risk his neck to stop bullying. Even though the odds were clearly against him more often than not, John would always get back up and think positively, and continue to press forward on with his tasks. He does not care for the social norms of the world and would rather live his own way, outside of the hierarchy. This personality was constructed by John as an earnest attempt to turn over a new leaf and live a life free of strife. It didn't pan out the way John had wanted to, but he made the effort to keep up the charade anyway. John's Cripple personality had the greatest understanding of what would happen if he ever lost control of his anger, and viewed his ability as an enabler for these negative emotions. His readjustment program with Keon left him so afraid of his own ability that he refused to activate it to defend himself, avoid confrontation, or even heal injuries he sustained daily. John's father was a major influence on this personality, and he strived to make it through school days by emulating him (and his hairstyle). It was thanks to William's book, Unordinary, that John was able to attempt another shot at life in the first place, and the superheroes that have emerged as a result gave him hope that the world's strongest individuals might actually used their power to benefit mankind. However, he is unwilling to become a superhero himself, both out of shame for being corrupted by power and seeing nearly everyone as not worth saving anyway; the only exception to this is Seraphina. Additionally, this aspect of John seems to have developed a degree of self-loathing. When he was berating Zeke for going after weaker students to make himself feel powerful, he was simultaneously thinking back to his tyrannical actions at New Bostin. Overall, despite his power, John considered himself weak for having been corrupted so easily by his ability Posing as a cripple has given him a clearer insight on people he didn't have when he was King of New Bostin. He saw that people put on a facade of respect when in front of people stronger than they were, and revealed their true cruel selves when around people they didn't fear. These individuals bought into John's own facade of helplessness, and did with him as they wished. Though John tried his hardest to sell the image of a powerless cripple, his total lack of fear betrayed him to more perceptive individuals, such as Arlo and Isen. He nearly exposed himself when he slapped Remi's helping hand away in a confused fit of anger. playfully teases John.]] Though his life of being a target by Wellston's most aggressive bullies would be enough to drive anyone mad, he found immense comfort in the friendship he formed with Seraphina. Towards her, he is very light-hearted and joking, never giving any hints of his more violent side. He was immensely proud of the fact that she chose to be his friend despite believing him to be a genuine cripple. John strives to keep up appearances as the school cripple even when she wasn't around, out of fear that she would reject him if she found out about his Monster personality. It was only through experiences as traumatic as Keon's readjustment program that caused John to drop the act entirely and cut loose on the ones who provoked him. Joker In the wake of Seraphina's misery as a result of Zeke's "godslayer" stunt, John's two personalities slowly began to merge. John concluded that despite the corruption that he succumbed to when using his ability, he would never achieve any results by holding back. So he began to wreak vengeance on those who sought to disrupt his and Seraphina's peaceful life by using his ability while in disguise, allowing him to keep up his act as an optimistic cripple. Following Seraphina's capture and torture at the hands of mid-tier bullies, John decided that it was the hierarchy itself that was the source of all of life's problems and decided to destroy it. Thus, John's Joker personality was truly born. As with his Monster personality, John does not relent when he fights, and sadisitcally beats his opponents within an inch of their lives. Any targets who tried to run away would be chased after or trapped. Admitting defeat, apologizing, and pleading for mercy only falls on deaf ears as Joker would indiscriminately beat down all his victims in the same fashion; John knew full well from his time posing as a cripple that his targets surrendered out of fear rather than any genuine sense of remorse. Though brutal in battle, John had a better control of his temper when not on the attack and would not be goaded into fighting ahead of his own schedule. Despite the similarities, John's Joker and Monster personality are distinguishable from each other by one trait: their attitudes towards hierarchy itself. While John tried to control the hierarchy as King, as Joker he sees it as an evil that must be destroyed, and still views his past tyrannical reign with disgust. John has begun developing other unsavory personality traits as a result of his crusade. He feels immense satisfaction watching major supporters of "might makes right" squirm when he puts them on the receiving end of their own philosophies. John himself sees no wrong in this, as people like them have sought to ruin his life just to feel powerful and important. Despite his cynicism pushing him to extreme measures, he still values Seraphina's opinion of him over all other things. She has confided to him her admiration of his persistence to make it through life as a cripple. He desperately keeps up appearances with false claims of "being the same" and helping her adjust to her new lifestyle. This last remaining noble trait of his is ironically the major motivator of his mission to decimate those who adhere to the hierarchy even if they've never personally hurt him or his best friend. Despite his noble intentions towards Seraphina, John believes that Seraphina must alawy take his side and accept his lies, and he believes that Seraphina's ability loss and the current situation of Wellston are due to her mistakes. As the Joker, John believes that his violent actions are justified and that true change happens when it is beaten into his victim. Bonus Episodes Introduction John was one of the three characters to be introduced by Uru-chan. He is the only student to wear his vest and has greasy hair.Bonus Episode Scary Movie After being scared by a horror movie, John screamed in fear. Seraphina froze time so she could take an embarrassing photo of him. L is for Loser Elaine mentioned to Arlo how John's lock of hair looks like the letter "L". Meanwhile, John sneezed while taking his groceries home. Morning Routine John went through the process of how he styles his hair. Petition Uru-chan showed John a petition to stop gelling his hair. He immediately refused. Levels and Tiers John's defaced stats are shown on the tier list with his level crossed out replaced with a 1.0 and his ability "sass" replaced with N/A. He is the only cripple on the tier list.Bonus Episode 2 While uru-chan was teaching about abilities, John was asleep on his desk. Powers & Abilities Aura Manipulation.png|John's record from New Bostin High School showing his level and ability name. John Stats.png|John's Stats After Mimicking Whirlwind and Demon Claw John Stats 2.png|John's stats after mimicking Whirlwind and Barrier Joker Stats 01.png|John's stats after mimicking Phase Shift. Note how stats of previous abilities do not carry over. Joker Stats 02.png|John's stats after mimicking Catch Up and Clobber. Joker Stats 03.png|John's stats after mimicking Regeneration, Missiles, and Explosion. Joker Stats 04.png|John’s stats after mimicking Regeneration, Missiles, Explosion, and Hunter. Joker Stats 05.png|John's stats after mimicking Phase Shift, Lightning, Energy Beam, and Hunter. UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 01.jpeg|John's stats compared with Ventus's stats (left) and Meili's stats (right). UnOrdinary Stat Comparison 02.jpeg|John's stats compared with Heinz's stats (left) and Yuline's stats (right). Aura Manipulation: John is capable of copying multiple abilities and combining them for devastating results. With his ability, John is capable of detecting and sensing intensities of auras given off of other abilities and amping any of the abilities he copies. However, the number of abilities he can copy appears to be finite, as shown in Chapter 155. Early on in his life, John's level was a 1.2.Chapter 85 This made it difficult to believe that he would end up as a powerful student, especially with a cripple father. However, John turned out to be a late-bloomer, and soon his ability grew to the point where he could even best god-tiers in combat. According to Keon, John's rampage against his class left many classmates in critical condition.Chapter 105 During his time in New Bostin High School, John was already a god-tier with a level of 7.0. Abilities Copied UnOrdinary John Whirlwind 02.jpg|Whirlwind UnOrdinary John demon claw.jpg|Demon Claw Unordinary John's Barrier.png|Barrier Unordinary John Healing.png|Healing Unordinary John vs Kidnapper.png|Unknown Intruder's Ability Unordinary John Phase Shift.png|Phase Shift Unordinary John Catch Up.png|Catch Up UnOrdinary Clobber 01.png|Clobber UnOrdinary John Regeneration.jpeg|Regeneration UnOrdinary Missile 01.png|Missiles UnOrdinary John Explosion.png|Explosion UnOrdinary John Hunter.jpeg|Hunter Joker vs Blyke.png|Unnamed augmentation ability John Energy Beam.png|Energy Beam John Energy Rope.png|Energy Ropes Joker Lightning.png|Lightning * WhirlwindChapter 55 * Demon Claw * BarrierChapter 56 * HealingChapter 71 * The unknown ability of the intruder. Chapter 73 * Phase ShiftChapter 108 * Catch UpChapter 112 * Clobber * RegenerationChapter 125 * Missiles * Explosion * HunterChapter 126 * Unnamed augmentation ability (possibly several).Chapter 137 * Energy BeamChapter 138 * Energy RopesChapter 143 *LightningChapter 153 Physical Abilities Despite initially not using any abilities, John is shown to be capable of holding his own and even defeating those with abilities such as Gavin,Chapter 3 KrolikChapter 24, and HowerChapter 34 with his fists and reflexes. He often practices hand-to-hand combat against a punching bag during workouts, and his proficiency in hand-to-hand combat far outclasses many of his peers. Furthermore, John appears to have a high pain tolerance and is capable of fighting back even when he is greatly wounded. These physical aspects, combined with his powerful ability, make John more than a match against most, if not all of his peers. Intelligence In terms of grades, John is only an average student. His sense of judgment and common sense are often clouded by his own anger, fears, and arrogance, making him oblivious to truths that are obvious to others. He's not that bothered by this, seeing as it means he's not the type to devise long-term plots against people, save for Arlo. However, as shown against his first battle with Gavin, John is shown to be a very witty person and has used these wits to win battles.Chapter 9 When he goes all out, he displays a sharp, tactical mind that can overcome the limitations of his ability; he often goad his targets into using their abilities so he could mimic them for personal use. Even when it's his first time copying an ability, John can effortlessly combine abilities and create new techniques from said abilities without a second thought. To conceal his identity John has taken the logical step of never wearing his jacket or vest during his excursions as a masked attacker and wears his jacket when unmasked to differentiate himself from his more violent alter-ego. Quotes * (To Seraphina on his rough day) "I just... had a long day."Chapter 31 * (To Adrion ) "I'LL NEVER LOSE, BECAUSE EVERYONE ELSE IS TRASH!" * (To Arlo) "You should be grateful. If you're able to keep all but '''one' person in line... Then you must be doing your job right."Chapter 35 * ''"After all...a King is nothing if his subjects refuse to follow him." * (Being tricked by Arlo) "All I wanted was to be ordinary." * "I'm not the monster. '''They' are."'' * (To Sera, after returning from battling Arlo) "Please...don't look at me now." * (To Arlo) "If anyone finds out about what happened here today...' I'll dethrone you'. " * (To Zeke ) "Go ahead. You and your incompetent lapdog...can do whatever the hell you want with me. Just don't forget...In the end...you're just like '''me'. Another worthless piece of trash in this world."'' * (To Zeke) ''"Congratu-f*cking-lations." '' * (To Arlo while discussing about the 'kidnapping' event) "You know, Arlo... not everyone spends an entire month planning on the downfall of a single person." * (To Seraphina, upon her return from suspension) "You don't understand. The moment you fall, people become cruel." * (To Seraphina) "When you're always stuck in situations where there's no way to fight back... It starts messing with you. In here. You feel trapped. Angry. Detached from yourself. ...It sucks." * "I'm good with secrets :D" * (To Arlo, about Isen) "He deserved '''every bit' of that beating." Notes & Trivia promotional video]] * John and his father W.H. Doe are the only characters in the series to have known surnames. * In real life, John's full name is a placeholder name that refers to a person, party or corpse whose identity is unknown. * Despite being introduced as powerless, it was hinted throughout the series that John had an ability until it was confirmed in Chapter 41 by his eyes glowing. ** LINE Webtoons's video on UnOrdinary also shows John with glowing eyes in one scene.File:UnOrdinary ** In Chapter 3 John's eyes seem to glow when he throws Gavin out the window. ** In Chapter 4 John's eyes seem to glow again as he was playing Slappy Pig with Sera . ** In Chapter 35, Arlo commented that John's behavior was like that of a high-tier; it was also hinted that John may have had a personality change during his transition from New Bostin to Wellston. ** In Chapter 41, John activates his ability the first time since transferring to Wellston. ** Isen has implied that John is a high-tier with the following quote, "''What happens when a high-tier runs rampant?".Chapter 46 Furthermore, John might even be a god-tier, as Isen implied that he did not think Arlo could deal with him. ** In Chapter 54, John uses his ability to battle for the first time since transferring to Wellston. ** Uru-chan stated in her Fireside Chat that John was originally going to be powerless throughout unORDINARY, but began to plan out his ability staring from Chapter 2. * In the Bonus Episode 2, John has his ability "Sass" crossed out and replaced with "N/A" as a joke. In the same fashion, John's level was scratched out and replaced with a 1.0. * Many fans commented that John looked better with his hair unkempt and Uru-chan addressed this to John in the form of a petition in the first Bonus Episode, though he flatly rejects it. John finally let his hair down in Chapter 40. with John's information. Upon closer inspection, there appears to be an "A" on the line where his ability is listed.]] * An "A" can be seen in the ability box of John's New Bostin High School records. This could mean that his ability starts with an A or it is simply placeholder text. It also states, "NOTE: Do not activate ability when handling situations involving John". This implies that John becomes a noticeable threat when people with abilities activate them in John's presence.Chapter 45 **Once John used his ability in Chapter 55, he was seen copying abilities used by others. Because of this, John's ability had the placeholder name "Ability Mimicry". **In Chapter 148, John's ability is offically called "Aura Manipulation". . * It is revealed in Chapter 85 that John's ability level when he was still in New Bostin Grade and Middle School was around level 1.2, with no signs of progress. But, his ability level shot up to a greater degree when he was in high school, as Isen stated. **According to Chapter 148, New Bostin records state that John was a god-tier with a level of 7.0 before he was expelled. * Upon attacking his chosen targets, John chooses to cover his head with a paper bag in order to remain anonymous. Fans would rather call him "ʎɐpsǝn┴" as a reference to when he once wore Zeke's paper lunch bag, which was labeled "Tuesday", upside-down. ** When he replaced paper bags with his new black mask, certain fans began to refer to him as "Black Friday." **The masked John is offically named "Joker" as a reference to the card. * The hair gel John uses recives much hatred from the fanbase. * John is older than the students in his grade by a year, as he had taken a year off at the readjustment facility. * John formerly lived on Walnut Street before being transferred to his dorm. Cameos * In Episode 77 of walkingnorth's webtoon, Always Human, John and Seraphina were seen in Starclimber Station, kissing.Always Human * In Episode 21 of Quimchee's webtoon [http://m.webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/list?title_no=986 I Love Yoo], John and Seraphina were waiting in line to play a game of Fabio Kart.I Love Yoo * In Episode 13 of Enjelicious's webtoon Age Matters, ''John and Arlo are singing about a stopping hairgel petition. * In Episode 64 + 65 of Quimchee‘s webtoon [https://m.webtoons.com/en/romance/i-love-yoo/episode-6465/viewer?title_no=986&episode_no=72 ''I Love Yoo], John’s name is shown to be on the HIRAHARA MEMORIAL HOSPITAL sign in list. References }} Navigation Discussions Category:Characters Category:New Bostin High School Category:Wellston Students‎ Category:Males Category:Turf War participant Category:Wellston Private High School Category:King Category:High-tier Category:God-tier